


Quiet

by Kassius



Series: From Another Galaxy To You [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, MOAR SMUT AT 3AM, Quiet Sex, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Your comments fuel my middle of the night writings.Sara and Jaal visit his family again.





	

They're with his family again. This time no one is at resistance meetings, or conducting any business so Sara got to sit and meet them all over lunch and dinner.  
  
Now its the middle of the night and while the Ion bed helped her get to sleep, its Jaal's arms around her that woke her. Or more precisely, the insistant erection against her ass.  
  
Normally he would be more discreetly confined in his armour but he changed into softer pants to sleep, opting to give Sara his shirt to sleep in. They settled comfortably into bed before the other residents of the room came in to their own beds.  
  
And now she was hating that Jaal's brothers were in the room with them. Yes, it was all their room but she wants to grind against her delicious lover, make him moan and gasp before he wakes to take her hard and fast. Or slow and hard. However he wants her, he has her.  
  
The thought makes her throb and she wiggles gently, trying to ease some of her want but her plush behind presses and gyrates against Jaal and he sighs brokenly between snores.  
  
Snores that dont continue. Sure, he can sleep solid in the Nomad but in his family home he wakes at the gentlest pressure. The arm under her neck flexes slightly and the hand on her belly tightens its grip on the shirt.  
  
Sara turns only enough to see the blue eyes she adores and places a finger on her lips. Jaal swallows thickly and nods, pressing a kiss against her hair and sighing gently.  
  
His hand moves as slow as her hips do, slipping under the shirt and up again to find her breast, groping it slowly, thumb circling her nipple. Jaal releases a soft sigh and Sara has to press her face into his arm to stop her own.  
  
With his crooked legs, Jaal can get more leverage than Sara and slowly, quietly braces one against the bottom of the bed and thrust against her, harder than he clearly meant to. Both freeze, listening and watching the Angarans in the room and the snores continue uninterrupted, no one shifts and the lovers slowly relax.  
  
Sara wiggles slightly, moving one leg slowly to hook behind his thigh and open her up to him. She thinks she's soaking her panties at this point, feeling the flex of the thick thigh under hers and she presses kisses to the tense arm under her to stay quiet.  
  
It gets harder when Jaal's hand abandons her breast to reach between them, forefinger and thumb quickly dipping under her panties to rub at her clit. His fused fingers press against her entrance, not pushing in but applying pressure and the human has to hold back a whine.  
  
She does take some pride when her Angaran shudders after she rolls her hips back and forth between his -now leaking- clothed cock and fingers.  
  
They stay like that, only noises being slightly panted breaths as they listen to their siblings snore away without issue. Until Jaal bites her ear and Sara sucks in a hard breath, desperate to stay quiet. Her efforts made easier then significantly harder when his hand leaves her to tug down his sleeping pants and then tug her panties to the side.  
  
Sara clutches his arm in front of her and Jaal curls his arm to cover her mouth with his free hand as he holds her panties aside while prodding gently at her.  
  
He licks her ear and suckles, releasing a slow breath against her when Sara reaches down with a shaky hand and lines them up so Jaal can push into her slowly.  
  
Staying quiet at that moment is one of the hardest things both have ever done. Such a slow push has each and every ridge stimulated and stimulating and its a trial that begins in earnest when Jaal braces both legs and begins to move slowly and steadily.  
  
Sara has to focus on her breathing, not the thick cock inside her with the best ridges under the glans and the perfect length to fill her but not cause pain. A task she falters in slightly when Jaal's finger starts rolling circles around her clit as he continues to hold her clothing to the side.  
  
His heart is pounding against her back and Jaal tenses before his hips move a little shallower, a little faster and Sara turns her head slightly to look at him.  


He mouths a word, biting his lip hard and Sara cant see enough to get what he tried to say but she knows that look. The desperate, vulnerable and nearly pleading look he has before orgasm.  
  
She nods and joins his hand with hers, butting it out of the way so she can swirl practiced circles around her clit as Jaal focuses on trying to hold back. She feels his thighs tense, more and more and the feeling has her sighing before wriggling to open up more.  
  
Deeper and slightly harder those ridges press and the woman is there, biting and sucking on Jaal's thumb to stay quiet as she shudders and tightens around him.  
  
Jaal is quick to follow, bioelectrical pulses making her tingle and he's trying not to gasp for breath, hips twitching up to hers.  
  
They wind down as slow and quiet as they can and Jaal begins to right their clothing when Lathoul yawns across the room.  
  
"About time. Can we sleep now?"  
  
Both freeze and Jaal groans, flopping on his back and Sara rolls over to hide in his chest.  
  
"Yes, brother. Sorry for waking you."  
  
He makes a dismissive noise and lets out a sleepy goodnight. Sara's mortification is made worse when the other two siblings echo it.


End file.
